


Lost Weekend

by Stone_Princess



Series: Four Things That Never Happened to Harvey Specter [3]
Category: Gossip Girl, Smallville, Suits (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey decides to visit some old friends and meets a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Many kisses and thanks to [veritas_st](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st) for her glorious beta work and support and my beautiful [supergrover24](http://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24) for the usual: keeping me tucked, making me always appear my best and being my greatest cheerleader. Everyone should be lucky enough to have a friend like her.
> 
> Disclaimer: I owe the creators of Suits a huge debt for giving me something wonderful to work with. I do this for fun and not for profit or gain. I do not own or have any rights to the characters here within. Please do not archive without my permission.

* * *

Harvey needed a break, a serious break from the reality of his life. He went to Chuck Bass's because it was always the best place to start when he was looking for a lost weekend. What he was not expecting was to find Lex there, trying on panties for Chuck, while Chuck watched, drank and critiqued the color choices.

"Too lavender," Chuck said, "I think the royal purple is best. Find the other style of those and let me see."

Harvey could not help but watch Lex's lavender silk-covered ass as he walked into the next room, presumably in search of royal purple. Lex did look good in purple. And if Chuck had done the shopping--or Blair had done it for him--what Lex was coming back in was sure to be in good taste.

Chuck got up to make them drinks and Harvey wondered if perhaps he should just leave when an unexpected knock came on the door. He got up to open it as Chuck made no move to do so.

"Hi," said an attractive, pink-lipped kid. "Trevor sent me." Harvey opened the door wider to allow him in and thought maybe he would stay a little while longer.

"I hope Trevor sent something good this time," Chuck said as he turned around. He let his eyes drift all over the kid digging through his pockets. "Hello, delivery boy, what's your name?"

"Uh, Mike," the kid said, producing a package from his pocket and holding it out to Chuck. Chuck moved close into Mike's space to take the package. 

"Have we met before, Michael?" Chuck asked, his mouth nearly at Mike's ear.

"Yeah, um, a couple times. With Trevor."

"I didn't think I would forget a mouth like that. This is my friend Harvey." Chuck handed Harvey a drink and took the package from Mike. He sat back down on the bed to open it. Chuck shook some tablets into his hand and offered one to Harvey, who took it against his better judgment. Although he would not have come here at all if he was using good judgment today. Chuck popped one in his mouth and drank it down with the Manhattan he had just made. Mike stood frozen in the middle of the room, perhaps waiting for payment or something else. Chuck turned back to him, hand out with another tablet on his palm. "Would you like to stay and play with us a while, delivery boy?"

Mike seemed to hesitate for a second, perhaps weighing the consequences. He glanced at Harvey and then reached out and took the tablet, swallowing it dry. Harvey poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the table in front of him and offered it to Mike who took that as an invitation to settle in on the couch next to Harvey.

Clearly the kid was smart enough not to move straight to the bed with Chuck. Before anyone could say anything, Lex returned, clad only royal purple lace. He looked at Mike and then Chuck, "Ooh, party favors?" Chuck nodded and Lex went straight to him, climbing onto the bed and straddling Chuck's lap. Chuck put the tablet into Lex's mouth and then held the glass for him while Lex finished the rest of Chuck's Manhattan.

Harvey watched Mike out of the corner of his eye, looking to see if the kid was ready to bolt. Sure this was what one expected when they decided on a lost weekend in Chuck Bass's suite, but this kid was probably just planning on a stack of cash and to be on his way. Surprisingly, he did not look bothered at all. He looked interested. Harvey was not sure which way too look: the show Lex and Chuck were putting on, or reaction from the pretty dealer next to him.

"You know," Mike said his voice low but his tone conversational as he watched Lex on Chuck's lap, rocking his hips up, so they got best view of his panty clad ass. "I've been in a pit of vipers before and you seem like the one least likely to bite me. You're not like them, are you?" 

Harvey thought about it for a second, the X slowly starting to come on, making his limbs feels golden, strong and relaxed. "No, I suppose I'm not like them."

"Be careful," Lex said. "He might not be like us, but he is the one studying to become a lawyer. There are all kinds of snakes."

Harvey started to retort, but stopped when Mike just laughed. The X was coming on really hard and Lex looked amazingly beautiful. Harvey wanted to run his hands over Lex's smooth scalp. Fuck, he wanted to run his hands over everything. He turned to look at Mike who had the palest blue eyes Harvey had had ever seen. 

"Yeah," Mike said, "yeah, this is really good." He tipped his head back and closed his eyes for second. Harvey watched him shiver lightly and felt the X coursing under his own skin at the same time, like tickling waves pushing toward pleasure, making him relaxed and keenly aware of everything around him at the same time. Mike was beautiful in profile, his lashes long and dark on his cheek, his lips too red for his pale skin. Harvey wondered if he was from Chuck's Upper East Side world or someplace closer to Harvey's own life in the real world.

Mike turned to Harvey, opening his eyes. "Can I just, uh…" He leaned forward and licked the corner of Harvey's mouth. "Right there," Mike went on, putting his thumb over the spot still damp from his tongue, "a little curl, like you're about to smile. It's very attractive."

Harvey did smile then and reached to trace his own fingers over Mike's lips. Yes, his instincts always did well for him. Of course it was always a bad idea to come see Chuck. Even worse to plan on a lost weekend. But Mike was unexpected and Harvey knew he had made the right decision as he leaned forward to kiss those red, red lips.

~finis~


End file.
